


Dream SMP Drabbles :)

by TaiJanai



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Drabbles, Dream Smp, Fluff & Angst, No Smut, Vines subplot, lots of hcs, no overarching story, other than the main smp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:15:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 7,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29667171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaiJanai/pseuds/TaiJanai
Summary: A bunch of collections of things trapped in the depths of my google docs.Most usually less than 1000 characters. I will most likely add more in the future. There are hcs sprinkled in but I hope people enjoy them!
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs, Jack Manifold & Foolish__Gamers, Jschlatt & Foolish__Gamers, Karl Jacobs & Wilbur Soot, Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Sam | Awesamdude & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Sam | Awesamdude & TommyInnit, Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 66





	1. An Abandoned Library

**Author's Note:**

> This one takes place after Karl Returns from the travel after The Wild West. As of the time of upload (Feb 23), we do not know what it is yet, but this takes place before then.
> 
> Also I really miss Ghostbur.

Karl made his way down into his archive. After picking up and putting down the out-of-place wood block and making his way down, he was greeted unceremoniously to a familiar, spectral face.

“Guhh?? What are you doing here!?”

Ghostbur turned to him, away from the book he’d been reading.

“I’m sorry,” He said, his voice so echo-ey that it was barely understandable, “I just wanted to-”

Karl rushed in front of him, getting between the specter and the books.

“NONONO- You can’t- You can’t read these! Go, gogogo,” He shooed him away.

Ghostbur floated a bit over a foot away, not in any hurry. There was a moment of silence as Karl looked frantically back and forth between the ghost’s dead eyes.

The dead man smiled. 

“The books seemed very nice! I had heard that you had a library, too, and I wanted to steal them, ‘cause I missed mine,” He said.

Karl almost laughed, “”Steal them”?”

The other’s eyes widened.

“I mean- _Not_ steal them. Leave them where they were and maybe only look at them a little bit.”

Karl ran a hand through his hair. 

“How many did you read?” He asked.

“All of them, kinda,” Ghostbur nodded, “I didn’t finish the last three, but I started them. All the death was really sad. I cried when John died.” He pointed to The Wild West.

The shoulders of the living man relaxed as he sighed with melancholy relief. 

“Yeah. Me too.”

Ghostbur blinked.

“Did you write them?”

There was another pause as Karl flinched. 

“Yes. I- I made them. You can see, I signed them.”

“Why’d you kill John, then?” The ghost said, his face scrunching in playful disgust. 

Karl breathed deeply.

“Ghost-meister,” He said, “I’mma need you to head on out, alright?”

“Oh, okay,” The other agreed.

He drifted towards the exit. Karl stayed behind to sort the books back into where they were before, keeping some in his inventory to transfer to the new library.

“Can you tell me how the last three end?” Ghostbur asked cheerily.

Karl’s hand hovered over The Lost City of Mizu. He brushed some flecks of dust off of the cover.

“You wouldn’t like them,” He said with a sigh.


	2. A Hug :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one takes place whenever! Preferably before whatever happens next in the lore with them, as posted on Feb 23.
> 
> All platonic! Also Tubbo he/they.

The taller one wrapped his arms around him. They were cold, chilly and cold-blooded, and they were perfect. It was rather tight, on the edge of uncomfortable, but it was home. He shook with elation, so gosh-darn happy to be holding his closest friend once again. The little one felt like fire against the other’s chest. They were warm, comforting, healing. He smelled like the outside, like a freshly rained-on rose. It was sweet, and attractive to more than just birds and bees. Ranboo melted in it. Everything about Tubbo just absolutely disintegrated the other boy’s heart. The dark, messy hair tickled his neck and chin. A set of long fingers gripped at the folds of his clothes on his back. Ranboo was hyperfocused on every inch of contact, his stomach churned in pure euphoria. It was sickening, honestly, just how much he loved him. Ranboo could stay like this forever, enraptured in just the aura of the other. Tubbo felt the same. He felt secure, like he always did when hugging someone. He was absolutely dwarfed in comparison to the other one’s height, his grinning face buried into his chest, rubbing against the soft tie under the jacket. Ranboo laid his head atop the other, and the two of them rocked side to side happily.


	3. Control of The Creeper

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sam may be just a tad bit possessed. He misses his body. He misses his friends and the people he loves. 
> 
> (As of Feb. 23)

Sam was cursing up an absolute _storm_.

However, it wasn’t out loud. He couldn’t speak, anyway. 

He doesn’t have control over his body.

Right now, Tommy - The boy he cared about, the boy that _trusted_ him - was trapped with Dream. He’s not supposed to be in there. That rule wasn’t _for_ him. If Sam could, he’d bypass that rule in a heartbeat. If there’s anyone who shouldn’t be in that prison, it’s anyone **but** Tommy.

But there’s nothing Sam can do. He can’t even pet Fran or talk to Ponk, let alone save Tommy. He misses them. All of them. Ponk probably thinks Sam hates him now. Sam can hardly even remember where he last left Fran. 

He would give anything to see them again, to be free. Anything at all, even his lives.

There is a hissing noise. He needs to chill out before he _does_ explode and lose a life. Explosions have already caused enough of a problem, and for all he knows, he set off the ones before, too.

He felt tears sting his eyes through the lack of control. _At least I’m still alive,_ Sam thought.

He doesn’t know how long he can say that for the boy, however.


	4. Our Summer Holiday Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I can’t really say this is all that platonic. I just think they’re neat and its more of a crack ship than anything. I’m only shipping the personas! I really don’t mean any harm by this. Also the ship name is kinda funny: ManiFool.
> 
> If shipping’s not your thing, feel free to skip!

Jack’s face was red.

Foolish stared down at him, reluctant to remove his mask. 

“My date… Isn’t coming,” The shorter man admitted, forcing out his words, “Do you want to… Eat at the restaurant with me…?”

The golden man’s eyebrows raised in surprise. He smiled behind his mask.

“The one I helped you build?” He said playfully.

“Yeah, yeah, you- you helped, I guess.”

Foolish giggled in his usual way.

He tilted his head as he asked, “So, I’m your rebound?”

“W-well, I mean, when you put it that way-” Jack stuttered. If his face could have gotten any redder, it did.

The other laughed lightheartedly.

“Oh come on, I’m just messin’.” He punched his arm very, very lightly. “Let’s go!”

He headed towards the Mushroom House, Jack following after a second of realizing he had not been denied. 

Once Jack had caught up, the other joked, “I’m not gonna have to make the food, too, am I?”

“Wh- No! There’s… There’s food there, I can get it. When we get there.”

The pair took a leisurely pace, as Foolish didn’t seem to be in any hurry. They both talked and laughed, learning more about each other before the date had even technically started. Jack was enjoying himself, more than he might admit. Foolish was always happy to be in someone’s company, and Jack was quite the person to talk to. 

They entered the restaurant they’d built, laughing heartily. They had been gossiping and imitating other SMP members. Neither of their voices was fit for voice-acting, but they had fun nonetheless. 

They sat at the single table, giggling and red-faced. 

“Alright- Ah- What do you want? To eat, I mean,” Jack asked.

“Anything’s fine. I’ll have what you have,” The other said, his eyes kind.

Jack’s face cooled, but the spray of pink across his cheeks wouldn’t let up. He walked over to the kitchen area and looked through the chests of pre-made food. 

Pizza isn’t exactly an actual thing in Minecraft, so he just grabbed two pieces of steak and a couple item frames to use in place of plates.

He placed them down on the table. Foolish let out a little “ooh” of interest.

“Your date sure missed out!” He giggled. 

“God, you’re so…” Jack said, shaking his head, “ _American_.”

“Pfft- What d- What is _that_ supposed to mean?” The other accused playfully.

“Nothing! Nothing…” Jack rolled his eyes, covering his smile.

Foolish snickered again, plucking off his mask.

The other did a double take. It’s odd to see Foolish without his mask on. Jack always thought it was weird that he wore it, considering he is made of gold. He thought it was a one-time thing when he met the other, but he’s hardly seen without it.

“You’re staring,” Foolish muttered, his face glowing with golden blush.

Jack flinched, apologized, and began to cut his steak hastily.

“I love… _Italian_ food,” He remarked between bites.

Foolish shook as if laughing, but made no sound. Jack liked how easy it was to make him laugh.

They talked the night away (Foolish only did with his mask on, but Jack never has a problem with talking). Once they’d finished eating, they began the scenic route back to Foolish’s house. They argued jokingly for half of the way there about who actually owns it, Jack deciding it was of “Shared Custody.”

The other half of the journey was saving each other’s lives. Swatting away ghast balls, fending off baby piglins, all of the perils of the nether. 

The pair of them laughed through the danger. It brought them closer, in a way. “They” say it's always a good idea to do something exhilarating on a date. Jack’s heart raced, and he couldn’t tell if it was jumping across pools of lava or how cool Foolish looked taking all the Ghasts down in one shot, collecting the tears for later.

They finally made it out. The coolness of the desert in the dark, early morning was refreshing after the sweaty heat of the nether. Foolish’s emerald eyes seemed to glow in the darkness, along with his inventory alight from the bits of glowstone he’d stopped to collect. In a totally platonic way, it was pretty mesmerizing. Every spot of light would reflect across his shining skin.

They walked together down the cobblestone path. They spoke in hushed voices, as the night usually does to people, despite nobody being anywhere around. The totem’s giant builds came into view, leaving Jack in awe once again.

At the front steps to The Temple, they turned to each other.

“I had a fun time, Jackie,” Foolish said. Though his mouth was covered, you could see the smile in his eyes.

Jack’s face reddened again as he grinned crookedly in response, apparently having forgotten that he was still not immune to the other’s radiance. The sun began to rise, giving the totem a glimmering outline. Suddenly it wasn’t just the buildings leaving Jack speechless. He hoped it was just the heartburn talking.

“Me too,” He forced out.

“Oh!” Foolish exclaimed, remembering something, “Here, for you.”

He flipped the shorter a small emerald. It seemed completely random until Jack turned it over, revealing a small heart engraved into it. 

Foolish walked backwards as he waved goodbye, saying, “To remember me ‘til next time!”

He then sprinted away, into his temple.

Jack’s heart could really use a totem at the moment.

It might just burn to death.


	5. I Want You, So I’ll Make You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On the theory that Velvet is in the egg, but this idea is more that the egg is pretending to be him.
> 
> Ant misses his man. Everybody else gets their soulmate, why isn’t he allowed his?
> 
> Posted on Feb 23, before the Egg plot is resolved.

Ant was kneeling in a prayer-like position in front of the Egg.

“If it’s you, you can just tell me…” He pleaded.

The Egg was silent in reply, even to him. More than normal, one could say.

“Do you need something? Do you need stuff to make you? Eggs, wheat-”

He cut off, as if stopped.

“ **Milk**?”

His tail flicked.

“How much…”

His ears folded back as he grimaced.

“That’s… A lot.”

He got to his feet.

“No. I can get it. I promise, I can- And I can ask for help.”

A pair of slitted eyes scanned the room, contemplating his options.

“Who has a lot of iron?” He turned back to the Egg, “Do you know anyone?”

His tail fell as the Egg answered. His worry was apparent.

“They won’t mind… Some missing iron, right…?”

His shoulders dropped in confusion. 

“He will? What do I say?”

His eyebrows furrowed, and he moved his hair out of his face. 

“Okay. I will.”

Ant stared at the Egg longingly. 

“I just…”

He turned to leave. 

“I just want you with me…” He mumbled.


	6. Of The Beholder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Came off a bit more creepy than I’d like, but honestly I could see c!Ranboo doing it.
> 
> Also they’re married??? Pog
> 
> Tubbo he/they.
> 
> Minor thing with cake, CW food, unhealthy relationship with food, a bit ooc.

Was it creepy? _Maybe_.

Ranboo didn’t really care all that much. He’s already judged enough with nobody around. This is just another thing that he can never tell a soul.

He stared into the eye on his ring finger. His colorless hand was balled into a fist to look at it better. 

Through the eye, he saw Tubbo’s perspective. He was laughing and messing around with Foolish in Snowchester. He caught a glimpse of a smile, one tugging at his own lips as his brain filled the quiet with the memory of his laughter.

Ranboo has regretted a lot of the things he does. The ender-eye-rings idea is not one of them. It keeps Tubbo with him, and it keeps him from forgetting Tubbo. 

Maybe it’s the Dream in him, but Ranboo always likes to know where Tubbo is. He wants to know that they’re safe. Maybe it’s spying, yeah, but it’s not hurting anyone. Ranboo only uses it to check on him, in case of an emergency. 

He tells himself that, but if there ever was an emergency, Ranboo doesn't have a clue what he’d do. A part of him thinks he’ll teleport, maybe even hopes so. 

Lots of “maybe”s raced through Ranboo’s brain. The burden of being so unbearably indecisive. The idea to go visit him crossed through. 

_Maybe we’ll get divorced again_ , he joked to himself.

He fidgeted with his ring. The impulse to eat something sweet ran through him instead, erasing the want to visit Snowchester. He pulled out his infinite cake and took out slices until his hunger bar was filled. Once he was done, the sweetness in his mouth made him feel sick. A regular person might down some water to get rid of the taste, but the ender-boy didn’t have that luxury. 

It makes him crave honey. It’s sweet in a way that isn’t tongue-numbing. It would probably soothe him.

Every time he fills up on cake, he wants to throw it out and never eat another bite again. But he can’t bring himself to. 

He wiped his mouth with the back of his darker hand. He brushed his lapel of any leftover crumbs, and took out his mask. 

Ranboo took another glimpse at the ender eye on his finger. A baby zombie piglin flashed through it. Michael.

He smiled tiredly, and headed to the warmest place he knew, a snow biome on an island.


	7. Dead and Undying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here comes our dead(beat) dad
> 
> tw: schlatt (sympathetic and also a ghost)
> 
> Can you all guess my favorite character based on all of the posts? :)

Foolish strolled on into his temple. He was thinking of pixelated wall decorations he could add as he made his way into the main room. 

The grass-green light of the beacon shone into the heavens, but something sort of blocked his view.

A figure. A man?

Whatever it was, it was slightly translucent, but obscured the beacon’s light. No mobs are naturally like that, other than maybe a slime. 

Foolish stepped closer, offering a “Hello?” in chat.

It turned to him. The light from the fires around it bounced off it’s horns.

“Um, can I help you?” Foolish asked genuinely.

“I mean, yeah, you _could_ ,” It replied, it’s voice both echoing and raspy. 

“Huh?”

“You’re the totem guy, right?” It asked, apparently disinterested. 

Foolish looked down at himself. His hoodie covered a lot of his body, but it’s not like his mask hid what he actually was.

“Um, yeah. I am- That’s me. Totem-shark guy,” He stuttered.

“Shark?” The spirit echoed.

“Mhm!” Foolish pulled down his beanie, showing off its shark-y soft teeth and small bead eyes.

“Huh,” The other said, “Y’know, the whole totem thing totally screws up my ‘only person who can revive people’ thing.”

Foolish blinked.

“But Dream can revive people?” He said, stating it more as a question.

“Yeah, and before him, it was **me**.” It rolled it’s dead, goat eyes.

“Who…” Foolish started, but didn’t want to be rude and ‘whomegalol’ anyone, “Who are you?”

The specter flashed a mean smile.

“‘ Give ya’ a hint,” It stepped towards him, mean-spirited laughter hinting in his voice, “I was one of three presidents.”

The totem flinched.

“Sch- Sch- Uhh-” He stuttered.

“ _Glatt_ at the moment, actually,” The dead man corrected.

Foolish grimaced.

“You want me to… Revive you?”

“Oh, ew, no. Gross,” Glatt scoffed, “I’m just checking out the only good build on the server. Other than Snowchester.”

The other let out a sigh, then mumbled in agreement.

“Y-you know, this is the Temple of The _Undying_ ,” He emphasized.

“Ahuh.”

“...And you’re….”

Glatt raised an eyebrow as he finished his sentence, “Yeah. **Dead**. Can’t fuckin’ die any more than I already have, can I?”

Foolish chuckled quite a bit at that.

Schlatt looked at him, humorously baffled.

“You’re not really the most serious person, for all the serious-looking builds you do.”

“Thanks! I don’t really see a point in bein’ serious,” The younger beamed.

Glatt looked him up and down again. He still hadn’t stepped off of the beacon shrine. 

“Where’d you come from?” He asked.

Foolish shook his head and shrugged, “The same place everyone else comes from. Far away.” 

“You’re a totem, though,” The other pointed out.

The smile couldn’t stay on the totem’s face. He feels crazy, talking to a dead person. He’s not in the mood to talk about his past to who was known as the worst person on the server.

“I mean, it’s whatever,” Glatt said, “I don’t really care.”

“Oh,” Foolish responded, trying to laugh, but just feeling awkward.

The ghost looked around one last time. His eyes followed the beacon through the hole in the ceiling.

“Keep building cool things,” He requested.

Foolish nodded. He would have anyway, but might try a little more now, since it's a literal dead man’s wish.

“This place is garbage without nice things to look at,” Glatt grimaced.

Foolish blinked and objected, embarrassed, “I mean, they’re not _all_ -”

“They make Tubbo happy, too.”

Then there was silence. Glatt stepped off of the beacon shrine, making his way towards the exit slowly. Foolish, right in his path, maneuvered to the side. 

Once the sunlight hit him, the ghost vanished.


	8. I Thought I Couldn’t Forget You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angst time!! :0
> 
> Takes place a bit in the future, after Karl forgets more things.
> 
> He’s trying, he really is. 
> 
> slight derealization warning

Karl wandered around the steps to where Mexican L’Manberg once was. He seemed lost, and he definitely was.

After a minute or so, someone came running up to him. A shorter man, his hair bunched up into his beanie, and his shirt hanging off of his shoulders.

He was familiar, enough for Karl to nearly remember his name.

“Karlos!” He exclaimed happily, “It’s been a while! What are you up to?”

“Ahm, I’m just trying to get home!” He chuckled.

“Oh? Where do you live now?” The smaller tilted his head.

Karl furrowed his eyebrows, scared of saying the wrong thing. The other seemed to sense his awkwardness.

“You good, Karl?”

“Yeah, yeah,” He said, nodding, “I’m alright, Kitty.”

The other nearly jumped at the name.

“Pff- since when do we use pet names? I-” He laughed. His face had reddened, and he fidgeted with the hem of his oversized shirt.

Karl, however, froze. His heart fell to his shoes.

_This is an important person. I love him, I care about him._

_That isn't his real name._

**How on Earth could I forget his name.**

He swallowed dryly.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable,” He laughed it off. 

“It’s fine,” The man in the beanie said, “Just warn me next time, people could be listening.”

He chuckled and waved his hand, as if shooing away a thought.

“Hey, uh, this is gonna sound dumb but…” Karl said, changing the subject, “How do I get back to Mexican L’Manberg? I can't seem to find the… stairs.”

The other’s smile fell slowly, being replaced with pure confusion.

“You mean… El Rapids?” 

Karl’s eyes widened.

“Y-Yeah! Sorry, just- forgot-“

He spun around, unable to meet the other’s hurt stare.

“Where, uh, where is it?” He asked.

An air of awkward silence hung around them.

“Karl, it’s gone…” The smaller said softly, “Remember?”

“Gone?” Karl mumbled.

_Remember._

“You all left here… After it all got destroyed by Dream.”

The taller brought a hand to his lips, both in shock and an attempt to remember who “you all” was.

“Karl… Are you okay?” The other asked, stepping forward. He offered a comforting hand on Karl’s shoulder, of whom almost flinched at feeling a real person again. Being in the Inbetween for too long makes you forget that there are actual _other people_ that you can _feel_.

“I’m fine, I’ve just- Been under a lotta stress, you know how it is,” He explained. His hands came up in front of him defensively as his face grimaced into a smile.

The other watched him, blinking once. 

“If you say you’re alright, then,” He said, giving up, “I can’t force it out of you.”

Karl rolled his eyes with a lighthearted shake of his head. “It’s nothing, really, K- c’mon.”

“Can you show me where you guys live now?” The smaller asked.

“Uhh…”

He honestly would, if he could. He moved far away with... 

**G… George… and…. Sapin-nap. Sanpanp… Sapnap.**

He felt sick, having to remember them.

“You can just say you don’t want me there,” He interrupted Karl’s thoughts.

“What? No!” Karl objected, “I do! A-and I’m sure they do too- I do want you there!”

He held out his hands, wanting to comfort the other, but not knowing how.

“Yeah?,” He prompted, cold, “What’s my name, then?”

Karl froze.

His scattered brain tried it’s best to conjure up some memory. He noticed the other fidget with one of the rings on his left hand.

_The ring. The proposal. The acceptance. Yes, Sapnap. Yes- yes…. Alex._

“Alex.”

The shorter man furrowed his eyebrows.

“What’s happened to you…” He said. Rhetorical. Disappointed. Hurt.

A sharp pain sliced through Karl’s heart, guilt at the thought of getting his fiancé’s name wrong. He tried to swallow the growing lump in his throat.

“I…”

The man in blue turned away. 

_I want to tell him. **God** , I want to tell him._

Instead, he just… watched him go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you all have any requests be sure to leave them in the comments!
> 
> Specific characters or interactions you’d want to see, I’d be happy to do them :)


	9. Mr. Bedwars, Mr. Skyblock, and Mr. Hardcore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Techno knows how he feels about 3 out of 4 of the kids on the Dream SMP. It's time to complete the set.
> 
> What is the color purple without red, though?
> 
> So desperate for chaos, it's almost pathetic. 
> 
> (Hope I didn't make it too obvious lmao)

“Phil, what is _that_?”

Techno pointed into the distance at a small, dark purple speck in the snow. Philza followed his gesture with his eyes. The speck was getting bigger, gaining more features. It was a person, a pretty tall person, too. They wore a large, indigo hoodie with dark purple pants. 

It wasn’t that hard to figure out. It’s Purpled, seeming a little less… _purple_ than usual.

He trudged through the snow up to the steps of Technoblade’s house. His hair and clothes were spotted with little white spots, and his nose, hands and cheeks were reddened from the cold.

Techno watched with very little interest, but his partner was slightly worried for the threat of hypothermia on the kid. 

After a pause, Techno prompted a sarcastic, “Cold?”

Purpled looked up at him with electric blue eyes. His face was serious, in the way a child tries to be taken seriously by their superiors by looking angry and moving stiffly. The pig man almost laughed.

“Technoblade, Philza,” He announced, “You all believe in anarchy, right?”

The pair on the higher ground exchanged glances.

“Yeah?” The younger of the two agreed.

“I want to join you all. The syndicate.”

Phil seemed delighted, but Techno had become kind of wary of backstabbing, orphan children. 

“For what?” He barked.

Something flashed in the boy's eyes, almost physically.

“Anarchy, _duh_ ,” He muttered, losing composure for a moment. 

Phil jumped in, “What would anarchy do for you, ah, Purpled?”

The boy turned his gaze to the eldest. The whites of his eyes seemed red. Maybe from cold, from crying, or, well, things he probably wouldn’t and _shouldn’t_ be doing. Whatever the case, a part of Phil wanted to get him out of the cold, into a warm blanket, and scold him for coming all this way in just a hoodie. 

“The… Egg,” The boy said, grimacing.

Phil’s eyebrows furrowed. Techno scoffed.

“We aren’t interested in you guys’ _religion_ -” The latter began to refuse.

“The people who follow the Egg,” Purpled started again, “They claim they want anarchy. But- but it isn’t actual anarchy.”

The other two now seemed rather interested.

Purpled lost his seriousness now, seeming embarrassed as he admitted, “Techno, you and I are… We’ve both been raised in blood. Killing is what we know. It’s all I’ve known. And I know you- you know that, too.”

The pig man finally began to soften at his confession. Phil had to hide a smile, watching his friend actually start listening.

“It sounds… Silly, but… You’re the only one I can understand. I _get_ your motives, and I want them too. The Egg,” He threw out an arm in frustration, stiffly putting it back down as he regained his composure, “The _Eggpire_ , it thinks it’s making anarchy, but- but it isn’t. And maybe I don’t know… Your _entire_ operation, but-” He stopped.

A breath of steam came from Techno’s nose. He looked to his partner, who shrugged a shoulder.

“Come inside to discuss this, you’re gonna freeze to death.”

Purpled flinched, and swallowed thickly, before obeying. He went into the house after Techno and before Phil.

There was quiet in the room as Purpled took a seat and collected his thoughts.

“I don’t know everything, I know, but, I think… If it’s something you want, then… It’s right, right? Or at least what’s bound to happen,” The boy rambled.

Phil chuckled, “I mean, pretty much, ah?”

“As much as I love flattery,” Technoblade rolled his eyes, as if what he said was sarcastic, “Following my ideals purely because we’re similar in some way isn’t really the best reasoning to join… anything, really.”

“But I _want_ anarchy,” Purpled objected, “I do, it’s not just b-because of that, really.”

With the silence, he was prompted to elaborate.

“I _tried_ the other way. Nothing else has worked. Besides, it’s… it’s easier to side with who you know will win.”

Techno almost began to speak, but Phil held up a hand to stop him.

“My friends… They’re gone ‘cause of the government. They’ve been hurt, they’ve been **killed** , just ‘cause they believe in something that isn’t helping them.”

Phil smiled, looking to his friend with the tilt of his head. 

“That’s as good a reason as any,” He said.

Still trying to find a reason not to trust him, the other countered, “ _If_ he’s being honest.”

“What would I have to gain in lying?” The boy asked. His eyes twinkled again. Were they always so blue?

“Well, I, for one, welcome you to the Anti-Government Anarchists, or whatever we called it,” Phil grinned.

“We will call on you whenever necessary,” Techno added.

Purpled shot to his feet. 

“Thank you,” He bowed enthusiastically, but respectfully.

His eyes were wide with excitement, nearly glowing.

“You won’t regret this.”


	10. Egg as Old as Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place long ago, after the Masquerade Party.
> 
> Jimmy is Ranbutler, and is John’s (twin) brother.
> 
> (They are Jimmy John and Johnny John)
> 
> I was only okay with the end of that Tales episode if Billiam ended up dead.
> 
> cw: blood, death ment, The Egg, cultish behavior

He cleaned his sword. It’d been dirtied with the blood of his now-late master. 

He didn’t care much. The Egg said to.

He suddenly felt the presence of two others.

He grabbed a diamond axe and walked up to the main entrance. The axe was swung into the defective door, tearing it down. 

Behind it was two people. One taller and stained with blood on his mouth and hands. The other, smaller, smiled brightly upon seeing his friend.

“Jimmy!” The latter one exclaimed. He bounced on his heels and swung his arms around childishly.

The bloodied man nodded as he spoke, “Glad to see you’re out of that pig’s control.”

The host smiled sheepishly. Billiam wasn’t ever really as connected to the Egg as the three of them. 

“You know you’re allowed to talk, right?” The youngest joked.

“Ah, yes. It’s good to see you two,” The former butler said softly, “I heard from the Egg of the work you two have done.”

“Yes, Robin’s been telling me about his latest ‘catches.’” The man with the deep voice said.

The little one nodded happily, as the host led them inside.

“Ahuh! But, oh, Jimmy, Crops said…” He trailed off, looking to the eldest worriedly.

“I-I know,” James nodded, “The Egg told me. It wasn’t supposed to happen, but…”

“I’m very sorry about John, truly. I didn’t eat him, either, I dug him a hole for a grave, but I thought you’d want to see him before I covered him up,” Said the man.

“That’s very nice of you, Crops,” The host smiled wistfully.

“You don’t think it’ll be upset, will it?” Robin worried.

His friend smiled as he shook his head, “The Egg was proud enough of the work we’d done, it said that I could bury his body respectfully. He will rest easy under the Egg.”

“About your work,” Said the deep-voiced one, “You said there was a man you’d never seen before named… Karl?”

“Ah, yes. He was nice, but the Egg wanted him.”

“Yes, yes, that’s good…” Crops trailed off.

The three of them entered the Egg’s room, now more cleared out so the Egg can grow. 

There was silence for a moment as the Egg spoke to them each.

Robin giggled, breaking the silence. The Egg was always nicest to him.

Crops looked at the two younger boys. A feeling of pride welled in his chest. 

Jimmy took a deep breath, finally accepting the fact that he is a truly free man. A free man who can devote his life to The Egg.


	11. I’d Bring You Back Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More Manifool!
> 
> The Reborn and The Reviving.
> 
> Besties
> 
> also tommy died /dsmp? L

Jack followed the cobblestone path to the Temple of The Undying and its surrounding statues. He looked up at them in awe, the same way everyone who knew anything did, even after seeing it so many times.

The mythical creatures, the humanoid features, it was all breathtaking. 

And then one moved.

“Holy sh-”

Jack stepped back from the giant golden figure that turned to look at him. 

It blinked it’s green eyes. He blinked back.

“Jack!” 

He nearly fainted at the realization.

“Foolish?” He said, exasperated.

“Why are you looking at me like that?” The totem said, tilting his head, like the way a dog would.

“You, uh, ‘ve you seen yourself lately?”

He looked down at himself. He was an easy twenty feet, Jack assumed, but probably more.

Foolish flinched as he realized. 

“Sorry about that! This must be so weird to look at, hold on.”

With a flash of green particles and the twinkle of sunlight reflecting off of gold, he popped into his usual size, and floated down to meet his friend. He giggled at the man’s astonished expression.

“Sorry, again,” He bowed. “I just get so into the builds, y’know?”

“I literally thought you _were_ one…” Jack replied, still half-breathless.

Foolish laughed, “I’m sorry...”

“It’s fine, it’s fine,” The other shook his head, “It just surprised me, ‘as all. You can do that? Just… be big???”

“I can also be not part-shark, but I don’t see any fun in that.”

“You can be small, too?”

“Mhm,” Foolish nodded, indicating the size with his hand, less than half a foot, “Totem-sized.”

“Shorter than me?” Jack asked.

His friend snickered for a second. Then he stretched his arms a bit, and more green particles fell off of him as he shrunk down to about three inches shorter than Jack.

“Hah,” He laughed, “That’s pretty funny. It’s weird though, so change back.”

Foolish dropped his shoulders, tired and dramatic.

“You’re killing me…”

“Just go back, it’s weird to see you short.” Jack measured their new difference with his hand, brushing the top of the other’s head and coming up to his own nose.

“Whatever you say, Jack,” The other gave in, his voice strained from stretching.

Growing wasn’t nearly as extravagant. Jack didn’t notice it at first, but as soon as he was going to ask him, it was done.

“Is that all you came to do?” Foolish joked, “Drain my energy and look at me funny?”

“I’m not looking- Wait, does it actually?” 

“Hm? No, no, I’m just bein’ dramatic. It isn’t tiring, just makes me feel kinda lightheaded.” Foolish smiled, flattered at being asked so many questions about the things he can do. 

“Oh, good. I’d feel bad if it actually hurt you or something.”

“No, no,” The totem assured him. He drifted between his chests, pulling things out in an attempt to organize their chaos. 

After a second of slightly awkward silence, Foolish broke it in his usual way.

“You didn’t answer my question, Jack.”

“Huh? What qu- oh, I-I came here ‘cause I knew you had, um, netherite.”

Foolish made a face at him, mockingly knowing.

“Ooooh, you want some _neeetherite_ , Jaaack~?” He said, drawing out his vowels.

“I just need one, Foolish,” Jack said, face reddening, “I lost my axe again, and I’m pretty sure Tommy’s haunting me.”

“You think… Tommy’s _ghost_ … Took your axe.”

“It’s happened before, and I’m 99% sure he did it then. I don’t doubt he’d do it again,” He bit.

Foolish chuckled and walked over to his ender chest. Jack perked up and followed him over. He looked into it when the other opened it, but only saw his own items. Ender chests are trippy as hell.

The totem pulled out a single piece of netherite. He inspected it, dusting off bits of it’s loose gold and netherrack. 

“Ah, thank you, Foolish-” Jack began, holding out to accept his charity.

Foolish, however, held up a finger, effectively shushing him. 

He stepped over to an anvil. Jack understood what was happening, but didn’t stop him. Beggars can’t be choosers, and this beggar can wait an extra thirty seconds for Foolish to name it.

The clanging of the anvil indicated his completion. He turned around, his eyes smiling. He held it out and Jack accepted it.

He turned it over to find it was called _Pity Netherite._

Jack scoffed. 

“You know I’m going to be using this for an axe, you just wasted a level,” He rolled his eyes.

“I know! Just wanted to make sure you know this was out of pity.” Foolish put his hands on his hips triumphantly.

“Pity, nothing else?”

“Nothing else,” Foolish echoed in agreement, raising his eyebrows.

Jack scoffed in dismissal, turning away his face to hide it's redness. 

“So, now that’s all you wanted from me?” The totem prompted.

The smaller turned back to him, adjusting his classes. 

“Well, I mean… Is it okay if I… Hang around for a bit?”

Foolish smiled. The sunlight reflected off his eyes.


	12. Under The Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pretty angsty but also relatively fluffy. Its just Dad Man Sam being the Best Dad for these poor kids.
> 
> (Tubbo he/they as usual)
> 
> tw: implied past death ment.

There was a pair of beds on the prison’s roof. Sam found them when making his daily rounds. Bad and Ant didn’t have a clue about it, but only because they’d been slacking. 

It wasn’t hurting anybody, but Sam wasn’t big on taking chances. He broke them, and finished his round.

It happened again the next day. Not in the exact same spot as the day before, which confused Sam more than anything. He broke them again, keeping them for testing.

After a third day, Sam decided it was time to figure this out. He stayed in one of the watchtowers with a potion of invisibility on, and more ready in his inventory. It was a steakout, waiting for whoever’s putting up those beds. 

They came late in the night, but not as late as you’d think. First was an ender pearl to the roof, then helped up someone else, who used a trident.

Sam watched them. A foot or more of height difference. He grimaced as he realized what this could mean.

They looked around for a second, most likely for their beds.

After a moment, the taller, the one who ender pearled, placed down two new beds, one block apart. 

Sam grew tense as they talked for a moment. He checked his timer for his potion. He’d have to drink soon, and there isn’t much of a doubt that they would be able to hear. 

The taller skimmed the area. After another word, they both sat on the beds, one for each of them, facing each other. This somewhat baffled Sam. There are no... _apparent_ ulterior motives. 

Sam waited a few more minutes, just to see if something would happen. Then, the pair laid down. Sam sipped more of his invisibility potion as quietly as he could. 

Once the two of them had stopped stirring, the warden snuck out of his hiding tower, and walked over to them.

His worries were realized. Tubbo and Ranboo, facing each other and fast asleep. 

With a slight, disappointed sigh, he saw Tubbo flinch. Sam should’ve known better, a child raised in war can’t sleep soundly.

The boy sat up and wiped his eyes quickly. Sam stood perfectly still, but knew Tubbo would know better. 

There was a second of silence as Tubbo watched a few gray particles float where Sam stood. The last antenna on his head twitched as he felt for vibrations. 

“Who’s there?” They murmured.

Sam let out a breath. Tubbo visibly tensed. 

“Sam, please don’t be mad,” He whispered, looking down at the blanket that covered his legs, “Don’t be mad at Ranboo, this was all my idea.”

“I’m not mad,” Sam admitted, letting himself be found out.

“We should have told you, I just didn’t… D-didn’t want you to say no…” 

The invisibility faded away. Sam stood at the foot of Tubbo’s bed, armorless. 

“Tubbo, it’s fine,” Sam stepped towards him.

Tubbo scooted away, frantic but still whispering, “We know we’re not supposed to be here, but I t-told him I wanted to, and he said-”

“Tubbo,”

The boy flinched again, and turned his head to the sleeping enderman. Sam followed his gaze.

“We both had trouble… Sleeping,” He whispered, “So we… Compromised;”

“What were the two options?” Sam asked, matching their quiet tone.

“I didn’t wanna sleep… I wanted to stay up here. ‘Have for the past four nights, just in case. Just… Just in case.”

“And Ranboo?” The creeper prompted after a moment.

“He knows I don’t sleep all that well, and he- he told me that he sleepwalks, and I told him I’d stop him if he d-did. He saw I came up here the first night, and he came up with me, ‘n brought a bed, too.” He swallowed. “I know Tommy’s not happy, he can’t be resting easy in there, not the Tommy I knew.”

“I know, Tubbo, I’m trying,” Sam said.

“Can you-” Tubbo’s voice broke, “Can you try for him, too?”

The two of them watched the sleeping boy. Sam might’ve thought it was creepy how much Tubbo focused on him, but Sam could see himself doing the same. 

“I will. Both of you. All of you.” The man promised. 

Tubbo looked up at him, glassy eyes twinkling sadly from the moonlight. He swallowed, his lip shivering.

“We’ll stop sleeping up here. I’m really sorry-”

Sam stopped him, “No, I can… It’s fine. You two can come up here at night, just make sure you check in with me first, alright?” 

The boy lit up. His eyes widened as he stared. 

“Really?” He squeaked.

Sam smiled at him, bringing up a slow hand to pat the top of the other boy’s head. 

“Thank you, Sam,” Tubbo said, his voice brimming with silent gratitude.

“No problem. Now, get some more sleep. You can tell Ranboo about our deal in the morning.”

Tubbo pulled up his blanket and rubbed his eyes. Maybe tears, maybe sleepiness, it didn’t matter. 

“Goodnight.”

Sam walked away, towards the front of the prison. He heard a bed creak behind him, along with the ruffle of linen. 

There was a familiar smell of gunpowder around him. It wasn’t new, even if it threw him off sometimes, but it wasn’t TNT. 

He wiped his face of the smoky-smelling tears. Tommy should’ve known how much people cared.


	13. The Promise I Made

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My Reviving Boy.
> 
> ALSO HE HAS LORE NOW ISNT THAT SO GODDAMN POG
> 
> JACK AND FOOLISH MY BELOVEDS
> 
> cw: god-like character, void

The feeling of death crumbled around him. Nothing human yet, so it wasn’t his job. _Yet_.

Homes, pets, friendships, all fell to their death on the edge of his vision, into the void. He waited uneasily for the familiar sight of a player’s soul.

He preemptively believed it to be a war without casualties, even as it ended.

He drifted to sleep in the dull emptiness, thinking that today was a day of life.

A scream woke him up. The scream of a soul. Soundless, but deafening.

It fell slowly and bright. It reminded Foolish of that of what were known as shooting stars.

He drifted over to it, catching it in his hands, like a friendly firefly.

It was the brightest he’d ever seen, glowing red with something similar to anger. A spiteful, restless soul. The first of this world. One before was disgusted. Another wanted nothing more than to leave. The third was loud, and was disappointed at the quietness of his death.

This soul burned. It didn’t physically burn Foolish himself, no, it was almost comforting, it’s warmth. The soul burned with the feeling of wanting to go back. It fell so slowly, so reluctant. 

“Hello there,” Foolish said to it softly. He turned it in his hands, inspecting it as it floated between his fingers. He brought it up to his emerald eyes, looking as deeply into it as possible. Shades of red and blue stared back. He smiled.

“You dun’ wanna die, do you?” The totem asked. The soul flashed brightly in response.

“Unfinished business?” Foolish laughed. He couldn’t help but admire it. So much spirit, so much in that poor person’s heart that wasn’t the same as its predecessors. All three had believed they lost everything. This one held on to a world that had no room for it.

“Tell you what,” He whispered to it, “I can give you another shot. Put some coins into your arcade machine, if you know what I’m saying.”

The soul flashed attentively. Foolish giggled.

“I don’t do this for just everyone, y’know.”

He looked up to where the soul came from.

“You’ll need to finish up your business up there, alright? Your soul won’t work as well if you don’t,” He explained.

His gaze turned back to it slowly. 

“I might come up there to see you one day. If I do, you probably won’t remember me.”

He grinned, holding it closer. 

“But I’ll recognize you.”

He took a deep breath.

“And maybe you won’t be so angry after. When you come back down.”

Foolish brought it closer to his face. A small smile was illuminated by the light.

“Now don't be acting foolish up there,” He said to it, “That’s my job.”

With a gentle push of his hands, the soul rose back up, a trail of green behind it. Foolish watched as it became nothing more than a small speck.

He sighed deeply. He let the air cradle him as it rushed past as if he were falling. 

“Till then, buddy,” He muttered, before drifting off into sleep once again.


End file.
